pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia Glede
Dahlia is a character played by Michael. She is a former serial killer and a witch. Early Life Dahlia was born to Sakura and Dario Glede, and for the first few years of her life, was happy and carefree. Her mother, sadly, came down with a rare withering disease that affects Grass Pokemon and died; this led to her father becoming incredibly bitter and turning to drink, and for Dahlia's mental health issues to become ignored and exacerbated. Dahlia's dad extolled the virtues of might making right through most of Dahlia's childhood, and she took this to heart during her youth, lashing back against bullies on the playground. However, the true turning point was upon witnessing the murder of the prostitute Poppy Bylilly at the hands of her father. That day caused her innocence to be torn away, and she fully descended into madness. Most of her teen years were spent poring over books on witchcraft, learning spells and summoning rituals. She tried many times to also have the semblance of a normal life, but she ended up driving many people away. One who did not go away was a Charmeleon who was smitten with her; despite her insistence she was not interested, he kept pushing, and became Dahlia's first victim. Soon after, Dahlia went to travel and find more victims; her favored tactic was to join up with a trainer's team, win their trust, and then kill all of them. She racked up an impressive body count in only a few years, but was eventually stopped by Michael's Pokemon team. After being killed by Ducky, her plan was set in motion to revive, as she used a certain spell that would force Death to play chess with her. She cheated and managed to beat him, and then slowly regrew herself over the years. Later Life After fully ressurecting, she returned to torment Iris and her friends once more, teaming up with the serial killer Mel to try and kill them all during their trip to Sinnoh. She ended up being defeated, but she managed to escape with Mel, the two becoming lovers. However, after spending two years with Mel and putting up with her obsessive desire to kill Champ, Dahlia began to lose her love for Mel. She sought comfort in the arms of the smitten hitman Asha, and eventually disguised herself as a young woman named Valerie and went to spend time with Lilith and her friends when they were searching Kalos for Champ. During this time, she fell madly in love with Flapjack, who found out the truth of her identity upon their return to the island. She was soon revealed to everyone, and given a tentative chance, though many still did not accept her. She got involved in a jailbreak scheme and helped topple Elvis' mafia in Unova. During the Sectonia invasion, Dahlia fought hard against the bug forces, and during a psychotic break managed to beat down Asha, coming to her senses just in time to spare him. Personality Dahlia tends to have a very girlish yet somewhat withdrawn personality, oftentimes staying in a sort of melancholic calm. However, when dealing with Flapjack's antics she tends to get a bit more expressive and loving. Trivia * She is named after Dahlia Hawthorne from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations. Gallery DahliaBlush.png|Dahlia blushing. DahliaHappy.png|Dahlia when happy. DahliaKillMode.png|Dahlia when in the midst of a psychotic break. DahliaNeutral.png|Dahlia's neutral pose. DahliaSad.png|Dahlia when sad. dahliaSweat.PNG|Dahlia when in an awkward or embarassing situation. Category:Main RP Characters Category:Villains